


elvis is a model citizen

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Humanstuck, child abuse ment, teenagers being big babies over lilo and stitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: November 2016:Your name is Dirk Strider, and this is definitely how you’re going to spend your Saturdays from now on.





	elvis is a model citizen

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from lilo and stitch but isnt a direct quote
> 
> i had art to go with this but sai fucking crashed before i finished lining it. also, this is meant to be platonic but it can be read anyway, i don't know what my ending ships are. and also, my friends and i are this touchy feely so these boys can be too.

**November 19 2016**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and your biggest concern right now is what Disney movie to watch. 

Eridan has decreed that no action movies are allowed - a rule that Kurloz agreed with, that fucker. They agreed to let you choose the movie if you stopped complaining, and so here you are, flipping through the case of Disney movies Kurloz brought to Eridan’s place with him. 

It’s quiet. None of you are really big talkers, except Eridan occasionally, but today he’s quiet. His dad and brother aren’t home, so it’s just the three of you, the shitty television in Eridan’s bedroom, and a pile of blankets spread on his bed.

You’ve never seen any of these movies. Your sisters, Rose and Roxy prefer fantasy movies, usually of the Harry Potter variety. Your brother, Dave, usually prefers the same sort of shitty action movies as you. Roxy usually screens them for you, though, to make sure there isn’t anything that will remind you of your dad that will trigger a panic attack in either of you. 

You’re getting better. Slowly, but surely. You flip past Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. 

“Don’t fuckin’ light that, Kur!” Eridan hisses. You glance back. Kurloz is busy trying to light a joint as Eridan fumes beside him, arms crossed. 

You snort. “Your dad isn’t gonna give a shit, Eri.” 

“Yeah, but I’d prefer to not have the smell!” 

Kurloz simply leans over him and shoves open the window. It’s cold, and Eridan shivers. You toss a blanket on him and continue flipping through the binder.

“Uh, how ‘bout this one? With the koala thing?” You hold up an unnamed disc. 

Eridan shrugs. “Fine.” 

Kurloz throws his hands out, the universal sign of _I don’t give a shit_. Then, he types on his phone as shows it you. _Lilo and Stitch, motherfuckin’ great movie._

“Well, here we go,” You huff as you shove the disc in. You hop on the bed and stretch your legs on top of Kurloz and Eridan’s. 

\---- 

An hour passes, and boy, you’re actually tired. You’re leaning against the wall perpendicular to the one with the television against it, while Eridan and Kurloz lean against the one parallel to it, with the window behind them.

It’s so foggy out, you can barely see anything. Usually, you can see the masts of the sailboats in the marina that Eridan’s dad owns, but today you can’t see anything. You can hear the sails rustling in the breeze, though. 

Eridan is curled on his side, his head leaning on Kurloz. His legs are on top of yours, and yours are kind of falling asleep, but what the fuck, you have nowhere to go. Kurloz has his arms spread out - one behind Eridan’s neck, just under the windowsill, the other holding his smoldering joint. His knuckles are touching your shoulder. You, meanwhile, have your legs on top of his, under Eridan’s. The blankets are all screwed up into odd shapes, but you and Kurloz have one covering (most of) your legs, and Eridan has one around his shoulders. 

You’re nearing the end of the movie, and you hear a sniffle. You glance at Eridan. He glares back at you, then wipes his eyes with his sleeve. Kurloz snorts. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eridan gripes. “I’m fucking sad.” 

You chuckle at Kurloz, and nudge Eridan with one of your feet. “Juniors are so hormonal, man.”  
Eridan gives you his worst scowl, which isn’t much, at the moment. 

By the time the end of the movie comes, he’s full out sniffling, and you’re tearing up a bit. Kurloz is unmoved, but he’s also kind of stoned (and he’s seen this movie before). 

The credits come, and you lean against the wall and stretch. Eridan curls into a tighter ball, clutching his blanket tightly, and puts his head on Kurloz’s chest. 

“Man, you’re gonna get a headache from your glasses,” You laugh. 

Eridan mumbles something that sounds like “Don’t care,” but he lets Kurloz take his glasses anyway. He’s asleep by the time you and Kurloz have found the next Lilo and Stitch movie on netflix.


End file.
